Display packaging is widely used to mount articles for point of purchase displays. For a consumer, the packaging serves to provide information about the article. For instance, a customer may rely on information included on the packaging, such as depictions of the functions and features of the article in order to make an informed purchasing decision. The display of such information on the packaging may also aid the manufacturer and the retailers of the article; increasing the likelihood of a sale through the consumers informed purchasing decision. Additionally, the packaging of an article may be useful for marketing purposes, and may serve as a marketing platform. The coloring of the packaging, and the use of trademarks and other branding, may increase the likelihood of sale through brand recognition.
In some display packages, articles may be mounted so that one or more features of the article may be accessed by a consumer. Such a mounting is often accompanied by attention grabbing verbiage on the package, such as “Try Me,” indicating that a consumer is able to and should attempt to experiment with the functionality of the product. This degree of accessibility may be desirable, since it may attract consumer attention by allowing consumers to both see and experience the operation of the article. The resulting attraction may convince the consumer to purchase the article in lieu of another article. Among other things, the present application relates to a unique ratchet tool display package that allows consumer access to the handle of the ratchet tool, while allowing the user to test the ratcheting action.